Ghost Girl
by gogo-rlight
Summary: A girl turned into nearly-ghost, she was searching about her own past and why she had to turned into ghost, so she join The Famous Guild, Grand Chase, Will she find her past?. Rate K for word. Bad summary and might OOC.
1. When a Ghost Joined

**Ghost Girl**

**Me: Hello i'm back, and bit changed lately.**

**Zero: *nodded***

**Lion-O: *nodded***

**Me: oh yes, Announcement, that this story is in remaking, and thanks to Beta Reading me Rosamanelle! She is very helpful, and because her help the story is even better now, Thanks Rosamanelle. You're such a great help.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 when a ghost joined**

* * *

Sun was radiating on the land of Bermesiah. All the members of Grand Chase were playing in the garden. Amy and Jin were playing Frisbee together. Lire was watching Ryan while he was doing some watering. Arme and Lass were eating their favorite food, cherry pie. Mari was sitting under the tree and reading some books, while Sieghart was sleeping on her lap, and Dio and Ley were walking around the area. It was pretty unusual having Dio got out with the others. Rufus was watching Lime picking some flowers, giggling at her when she put her flowers on her head.

They're having fun, except for the other four members, Elesis, Ronan, Zero and Azin. They are in the lounge. Elesis and Ronan were cleaning their swords, while Zero and Azin were sitting on the sofa and doing nothing.

***Knock***

Someone suddenly knocked on the door. Zero opened the door, and sees the Knight Master standing in front of him. "Grand Chase! Umm, where are the others?" She found only a few members in the lounge. "They are playing in the garden, Knight Master." The wanderer explained. "Oh. If that's the case, could you please go tell the others that we will meet in the meeting room? I have something to tell to all of you." Said Knight Master. "Okay then, I will do what you said." Zero said softly. "Don't be late." The Knight Master said. As the Knight Master leaves from the lounge, the members become relieved.

Zero then did what the Knight Master told him to do. He went to the garden, as the garden was not far from Serdin Castle. As for the others at the lounge, they already went to the meeting room. Zero, finally arriving at garden where the others were playing, making everyone look at him."Knight Master told us to go the meeting room, she said that there something she wanted to talk about." Zero explained to everyone.

Everyone in the garden sighed. "What does she want?" Arme asked. "Aww, I still want to play." The dancer groaned. "We probably should go now." Lire said. They then went to castle, but Mari left her lover asleep under the tree. She didn't want to interrupt his good sleep, so she left him there.

When the others had already left, Sieghart finally woke up. He saw nobody in the garden, just him and the green plants. Standing up, Sieghart left the garden. Suddenly, he sees a girl walking towards the castle. She has pink hair and ribbon in it, her clothes shows that she was a student. She is holding some sort of doll in her right hand, and she has a bag in her left. He went after her, but suddenly... the girl had disappeared. Sieghart was confused. 'How can she disappear?' He thought. 'She was probably a magician.' He thought again, or maybe he was just dreaming.

After all members had gathered in the meeting room, the Knight Master began to speak. "Everyone, there will be a new member who will join you." The Knight Master explained.

After hearing those words, everyone began to whisper. "Is it girl or a boy?" Arme asked. "She's a girl." Knight Master said. "Could you tell us about her physical looks?" The druid asked. "From when I saw her last time, she was 14, and she's shorter than Mari. She has long pink hair." She explained once again. Upon hearing the description, Sieghart was really surprised. "Does she wear a student uniform?" The immortal asked, to make sure his guess was correct. "Indeed, you seemed to have already met her." She answered. "Well yes, but we haven't formally met each other, I just saw her go into the castle." He explained. "I see." Said the Knight Master. "Can you tell us what her weapon is?" Elesis asked. "I'm sorry, but I don't know her power or even her weapon." The Knight Master said sheepishly.

"So why is she joining here?" Arme said, confused. "Well, there was a knight who was patrolling at Forsaken Barrow. He saw a girl with unique aura in her." Answered the Knight Master. "So I ask the knight to tell to that girl to join The Grand Chase members. However, I still don't know what her power is." The Knight Master said. "But can you at least tell us more about her?" The red haired swordsman asked again. "She was holding a doll." Sieghart said, his answer directed at everyone. "Huh? A doll?" the dancer asked, confused. Everyone is silent for a moment. They are thinking about the girl the immortal and the Knight Master said would be joining them.

"Maybe her weapon is a doll?" The Holy Knight said, thinking aloud. "A doll as her weapon? She sounds weak." The Stygian shrugged. "Do not speak like that, Dio." Zero said, scolding him. "We don't know her actual powers. So we cannot underestimate her." Zero continued. "Uh... so where is she?" The druid asked. "She is in her room right now, she will come down soon." The Knight Master muttered.

* * *

**Chapter 1 End**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Me: Okay finish, it's even better when i read it.**

**Lion-O: *nodded***

**Zero: Yes, you are right R. This story is better than before. Rosamanelle is really talented person**

* * *

**Spoiler:**

**A girl who mentioned by Knight Master was My OC;**

**This girl can use teleport like Arme;**

**Lime said that the girl used her doll as weapon, yes, she used it as weapon (actually its claws);**

**Why there's a Lion-O from Thundercats here? I'll tell you. Problem to you?**

**Only that I could tell you about this spoiler.**


	2. There she is

**A Ghost Girl**

**Me: Hello again. i love you, you love you more.**

**My OC: Okay, this could be good.**

**Tygra: Yes, this is great to read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 There's she is**

* * *

The door that led to the meeting room opened slowly. Everyone in the room look at the door. "It must be her." Knight Master said. Everyone looked very serious. After the door completely opened, Rin appeared from behind it. Everyone fell down to the floor, surprised and frustrated. "Hey everyone, how are you today?" Said Rin happily.

"What the... Rin!" Exclaimed Elesis.

"The hell?! Why did this dumb girl show up?!" Dio exclaimed in anger.

"Huh? Why does everyone seem so angry?" Rin asked.

"Uh, Rin, did you see a girl nearby?" Ronan asked. "Huh? A girl? Oh, you mean this girl. Wait for a second." She said. "Nanako, come here everyone is waiting for you." Said Rin. "Uh, okay..." The girl named Nanako nodded, going inside the room. "There she is," said the Knight Master softly. "Everyone, I would like to meet our new member, Nanako Ai." Announced the Knight Master.

"Eh... hello everyone, nice to meet you. You seem to already know my name..." She muttered. Everyone focused in on her, except Dio, Zero, and Mari. "Isn't she cute?" Rin said. "Yes." The boys said in unison. "She's cute, can I hug her?" Amy asked happy. "Huh? No thank you, you can't do that." Nanako said, looking at her with shock. "Umm, Nanako, can you tell us what your power is?" Ronan asked politely. "Uh, well... my power is an astral." Nanako said nervously, fidgeting. "I'm sorry, but how old are you?" Arme asked politely, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. "Actually, I'm fifty." She answered firmly. "What?!" Everyone in the room had surprised looks plastered on their faces.

Dio looked shocked, obviously surprised with what he just heard. "What! You're fifty?! You're that old?! Are you kidding me?" "No, well actually I'm fourteen, but I should be fifty if I didn't like this." She said. "Why? Are you immortal?" Said Sieghart in confusion.

"No mister, it's because I'm a ghost." She explained calmly. "Huh?!" Everyone is surprised again, except Mari and Zero. "Hmm, a ghost..." Mari said as she was trying to touch her, but it turns out she can't. Nanako was telling the truth.

"You are really a ghost." Everyone was silent for a moment. "But how come you became a ghost?" Arme asked. "I don't know," Nanako replied, shaking her head. The silence came again for a moment, but the Knight Master interrupted it."It seems that everyone has enough information about her now. Hopefully all of you getting along with her." Said the Knight Master, finalizing the matter. "Well then, you're dismissed now." She continued.

As she dismissed them, she left the Grand Chase members and their new member in the meeting room. Everyone in the meeting room started whispering, except Nanako. She seems to know what they are talking about. "Nanako, what is your reason being here?" Asked Zero gently. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that, because I lost some of my memory of the past, but I'll tell everyone once I had remembered it." She answered. "And what is your purpose then?" She asked the wanderer. "My purpose is to defeat Void." He spoke slowly. "Oh, I see." She said slowly.

"Uh, you don't know our names, so I will introduce you. My name is Arme. This is Jin and Amy is beside him, and over there is Mari and Sieghart. The masked man is Zero, and beside him is Dio and Ley. This is Elesis and Ronan, and the elves are Ryan and Lire." Arme introduced the entire group to Nanako. Nanako bowed down. "Nice to meet you all." She smiled. "Aw, you're so cute, can I pinch you?" Amy said. "Please don't." Amy ignored it, she touched Nanako's cheek and pinched it. "Wow, your cheek is soft. Wait, I can touch you?" She said, surprised. "Well, sometimes people can touch me." Nanako rubbed her pinched cheek, blushing.

"Excuse me, but can we test your skills?" The red-haired knight interrupted. "Huh? Sure, if you don't mind." Nanako replied nervously. "Then we will test you in a fight with gramps, since he's immortal." Elesis said, pointing at the immortal.

"So you're immortal?" Nanako asked, surprised.

"Yes, that's right, kid." The immortal replied.

"You seem sad, are you alright, Sir Sieghart?" She asked. "Yes, I'm alright, can we continue?" he replied. _'He must be sad because he is immortal. His journey as an immortal must be very tough, as he probably saw many people get killed.'_ She thought. "Alright, if you want to." She answered, and suddenly a doll appeared in her hand. "But, if there's a problem, we can continue later, Sir Sieghart." Nanako said. "Don't be modest." The immortal said politely, while he was equipping his epees.

"Then, let's start." The red knight said. She raised her hand, signalling that the battle was going to begin. The immortal and the ghost girl took their battle stance.

"Wait!" Everyone turned their attention to Ronan. "Do you realize where we are?" Ronan exclaimed. "In the meeting room, why?" The red knight replied. "We can't spar here!" Ronan said. He sighed, exasperated. "Let's hold the test in the training ground." They nodded, temporarily cancelling the test. They then went to the training ground. Nanako fell deep into thought. _"I have to spar with Sieghart; it will be very tough to handle him."She thought._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 2 End**

* * *

**Me: it's finish, i am so excited.**

**Tygra: Could you tell me what will happen next? *confused***

**Me: Well they will fighting of course.**

**Nanako: But why me? *pointed herself***

**Me: Well, mostly, on every author's story, every author who create their OC and joined here, they might have to finish the test first or they can join unless their OCs are stronger. *Smile***

**Nanako: Am I strong enough? *Scared***

**Me: for me you are, but for the Grand Chase member they don't know your strength, so they want you to do the test first.**

**Tygra: Well, We can just wait until we can see whose winning. *smile***

**Nanako: So I have to win this fight. Okay! Fire! *her body is on fire***

**Tygra: That's the spirit, kid, you have to win this. *pat on her head***

**Nanako: Hey! Don't pat me! *blush***

**Me: *sigh* Well, R&R pwease. *puppy eyes***

**(A/N: thanks to Rosamanelle who fix big mistakes on this story, i am very grateful that you help me so much)**

* * *

**Spoiler:**

**Okay for this spoiler:**

**Nanako's doll called Teddy, because it's bear.**

**Nanako is a ghost! I'll tell you.**

**Nanako can revive herself unless she is fight with ghost slayers, if she defeated by them she will seal or die by them, how terrible.**

**Nanako lost her memories as she told, I'll tell you once I remember it too. (I had lost my memories too)**


	3. Battle Scene

**A Ghost Girl**

**Willy Kit: Hello, I'm Willy Kit, and this is my brother, Willy Kat. *grin***

**Willy Kat: Hello.**

**Willy Kat: Well, R is in writing now, so you shouldn't interrupt him. **

**Willy Kit: Since he's writing, while us, we are who in charged by now. *Smile***

**Willy Kit: Plus he told us to tell to all of you, this chapter is battle scene.**

**Willy Kat: *smile***

**AN: there may some fixing by me, but lot by Rosamanelle**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Battle goes on her.**

* * *

Grand Chase soon arrived at the training ground, and once again both the immortal and ghost had to prepare to spar. Nanako was weak against physical attacks, but strong against magic attacks,which was why she considered the immortal very powerful. However, she could evade his attacks because she was ghost, after all. At least, she could evade him if he didn't have any elemental attacks..

"Let's begin the test." Elesis said, and again she raised her hand up, a sign that the battle will begin shortly. The two readied themselves, in their battle stances. The two were in the center of the field, while everyone else watched from a safe place. "Before we begin, Gramps, don't get too excited, it's just a test for her." Elesis muttered. "Okay, I will." Sieghart said, slightly annoyed."Begin!" Elesis shouted. As her hand went down, the battle began. The first move was made by Sieghart. He rushed towards the ghost, using his sword to thrust her at her. "I'm sorry, Ted!" Nanako felt sorry for him, and grabbed her doll's feet, swinging it forwards to protect herself, Ted's claws blocking his thrust. "Not bad, kid. Your block was perfect." Sieghart exclaimed. "But can you evade this?" He said, smirking.

His movement became faster, more attacks aimed at her coming quickly. "Rising Weapon!" He runs faster and faster, faster than usual. "This power!" She exclaimed, surprised. "Please help." Nanako remained calm and called for help. Her ghost friends appeared in different area, rushing to help her. All the girls except Mari started screaming. The ghosts each carried a bomb in their hands, and a terrible calm washed over the battlefield as Nanako's ghost friends drifted over to her, the bombs leaving their hands and heading towards the immortal. Everyone's jaw dropped, excluding Zero, as they saw the bombs falling towards the immortal. "What… the!?" Exclaimed Elesis, shocked. "Hell?!" Squeaked Dio, finishing Elesis' sentence for her.

***Boom!* **

"It s-seems everyone is safe, for now." Said Ryan, still frightened from the explosion. "Y-yeah, we're safe. That was shocking, that explosion could have really hurt us..." Lire sweat dropped. "Well, it seems the winner is Nanako." Elesis said.

***The sound of a rock falling***

Elesis saw the immortal surrounded by smoke move. "He's alive." Then the wind blew the smoke away, revealing Sieghart, who stood up, being surrounded by a purple aura._'This power, He's even stronger than before.' _Nanako thought. _'Focus, Nanako!'_ Teddy said using telekinesis **(Note:Teddy talk often by the way**). She nodded.

"Look, Sir Sieghart is using Rage!" Amy exclaimed as she pointed at the immortal. "You're good, kid, using bombs might knock me unconscious, but not now. Because I'm getting excited." Sieghart's aura was now more powerful than before. The immortal swung his sword at the ground, making a purple wave appear that rolled toward the ghost girl. "Raging Dread Punisher!"

"Now." Nanako summoned a light and cast a spell to teleport herself behind Sieghart, and used Teddy's claws to knock him down. As for light, she used it to temporarily blind the immortal, but it made everyone else shield their eyes as well.

***BOOM***

The purple wave that had rolled towards her crashed into a nearby tree and lit the tree on fire. Opening his eyes, Ryan screamed upon seeing the burning tree, which caught everyone's attention. "The tree!" he exclaimed. He quickly brought some water, and splashed it on the burning tree, drenching it. It was too late, though. "Oh no!" Ryan was s crybaby, and slammed his hand on the ground, frustrated that he failed to save one tree. "It's just a tree." Ronan tried to comfort the druid for a moment by holding his shoulder and rubbing it gently.

While Ronan comforts him, Dio, Zero and Mari turn their attention back to the sparring. The rest had forgotten about it. "Hey, aren't we supposed to see who the winner is?" Dio reminded them. Everyone turned their attention back to the sparring pair, only to be shocked. It was Nanako who stood up, while the immortal had been knocked out. They applauded the ghost girl, and said girl bowed slowly to everyone. Everyone came closer to the ghost girl. "Wow, you're amazing, you can defeat him so easily!" Amy said, praising her warmly. "Please, I just knocked him out." Nanako muttered, flushing slightly. "But, as you can see, Gramps is hard to knock out." Elesis explained. "Oh, I see." Nanako thought back to her recent spar and silently agreed with Elesis. "Let's bring Nanako to her room, she might need some rest after all this fighting." The purple mage said politely. The rest nodded and left the training ground and the immortal behind. Again, Mari left him behind, thinking that he was sleeping.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 3 End**

* * *

**Willy Kat: it's finish.**

* * *

**Spoiler:**

**Willy Kat: This is Spoiler about this story (please they already know that).**

**Nanako first skill is swing her doll around about 3 times then she throw it.**

**Nanako second skill is call friends, those friends bring bombs but they accidentally fell down and throw bombs in their hands against an enemy who is in front (actually they do it on purpose to help Nanako). Let's just call them bombers.**

**Her passive skill is teleport herself, she can teleport behind of enemy or another place.**

**That's all.**


	4. Mission

**A Ghost Girl**

**Me: Hello I'm back…**

**Dino ( from You, Me, Furries ): Hello there friends, a good day isn't it? *smile***

**Me: Well it is. I continued this story now.**

**Takeda ( from You, Me, Furries ): Well, so do continue it, I have some private with him. *glare***

**Dino: Hey, don't look at me like that. *blush***

**Takeda: Aww, don't be so tsundere, I know you want it. Then let's go to the main event. *grab Dino's waist***

**Dino: Hey, don't do it here! *blush hard***

**Me: Okay, things get horrible *sweat drop*, Oh yes Nanako is sleeping now. And-**

**Takeda: R&R please. *rubbing Dino's cheek against him***

* * *

**Chapter 4 Mission**

* * *

Soon it was morning. Nanako woke up, got out of her bed, and opened the windows, noticing the sun shining as bright as a diamond. Then she took a quick shower and got dressed, going to the lounge afterwards. Once she arrived, she saw that the lounge was empty. "Oh, everyone seems already be on quest, I guess." She said softly, sitting on the sofa.

***Knock***

Someone knocked on the door suddenly, surprising her. "A guest..." Opening the door, Nanako was slightly stunned to see the Knight Master in front of her, standing in a very masculine manner, despite being a girl. "Oh, Knight Master, welcome." Nanako said politely, bowing to her."Greetings, and I accept your warm welcome." Knight Master responded with a gentle voice. "Umm, excuse me for my rudeness, but what brings you here?" Nanako said, politely excusing herself. "Oh, right, thanks for reminding me. Take this, it's a quest." She handed a slip of paper with a quest recorded on it to the ghost girl. "Thank you, it's my first time taking a quest." She took a paper from the Knight Master carefully.

"Is it? You should go with friend then." The Knight Master said quietly. "Okay, I will. It seems that everyone already went out on quests already, though..." Nanako muttered. "Hmm, you're right. Some of the members went to Xenia, Ellia, and Silver land." The Knight Master said, looking directly at Nanako. "But, don't worry about them, they are strong." Pausing a bit to breath, the Knight Master continued. "This quest should be easy for you, you just have go to Gorgos' Dungeon, defeat some monsters there, and collect some wings from the Gorgons." She said matter-of-factly.

"Okay then. It seems that the others work very hard on freeing those countries." Nanako stated, but the Knight Master picked up on her hidden question."Well, you could say that." She replied. "Well then, I will be leaving now, take care of yourself while completing the quest. I will leave it up to you." She said while smiling, and left the lounge. "Okay then, let's go finish this quest." Leaving the lounge as she spoke, Nanako began to walk down the hall. After walking a few steps, Nanako met a maid who passing by. "Hello, you seem ready to leave." The maid said, smiling brightly. "You're right, I am ready to leave." Nanako replied. "Well then, I'll escort you to Gorgos' Dungeon." The maid said, still smiling. "Okay." Nanako replied.

The maid brought her to the Gorgos' Dungeon, turning around a corner to face the entrance. The entrance was all dark and red like lava, a waves of heat radiated off of it. "I sense darkness." The maid said, frowning. "You can sense darkness?" The confused ghost girl said. "Yes, however I will be assisting in your quest now, there's something off about this place." The maid muttered the last part to herself, trailing off as she stared at the entrance. "Thank you." Nanako smiled. "Could you tell me what is your name?" The maid blushed slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Alicia Alice, but you can call me Alice." Alice smiled as she introduced herself, bowing slightly. "My name is Nanako Ai. You can call me Nanako." Alice smiled. "Well then, let's go." Alice said. "Wait, are you sure? You don't even have any equipment prepared..." Nanako said, worried.

"Don't worry about me, I already came prepared to fight." Alice replied calmly. The two entered the cave, encountering many Gons and Gorgons, but they could defeat those monsters easily. They kept encountering those monsters until they arrived at the Red Gorgos' place. "Hey, where are the Red Gorgos?" Asked Nanako, confused. "Here." Alice said from further away. Nanako went over to her, and saw Red Gorgos lying on the floor, killed. They had been mercilessly slashed, almost unrecognizable. "The dark aura... It's gone." Alice said. "Yes, it is." Nanako said while staring at the slain Red Gorgos. "Well, let's just finish the quest." Alice knelt over the corpse of a Red Gorgo, examining it. Nanako nodded, and helped her pick up some Gons' wings and Gorgons' wings. Afterwards, they went back to Serdin Castle.

Upon arrival, they came across the Knight Master. "Have you finished the quest?" The Knight Master asked. Nanako nodded. "Uh, who are you?" The Knight Master glared at Alice, unsettled by her presence. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Alicia Alice. I'm just a maid." Alice bowed. "You seem very talented." The Knight Master said. "She is… she use her broom to defeat monsters in the dungeon." Nanako explained. "Please, I'm just a maid. I was just assisting her, because there was a dark power in the dungeon." Alice explained. "Dark power?" The Knight Master repeated Alice's words. They nodded. "Okay, I'll try to find some clues about it. You should rest, Nanako. Miss Alicia, would you come with me?" Nanako nodded and went to the lounge, while Alice followed the Knight Master, who lead her towards the garden. Nanako opened the door to the lounge, finding a few members inside. Jin, Amy, Zero, and Ley greeted her.

"Welcome back! How did your mission go?" Amy asked happily. "It went great, but there was some sort of darkness over the dungeon..." She explained. "You mean dark power?" Ley said. "Yes. Hey, how did you know?" Nanako asked, confused. "The four of us sense it." Ley explained nonchalantly. "This aura is not from Kazeaze." Said Jin. "Kazeaze? Who is he?" Nanako asked. "Kazeaze is female. She is Queen of Darkness who reigns over Ellia Continent. Kazeaze is powerful, she once took over this continent. Her influence was especially strong over Silver land and Ellia, but we defeated her." Zero explained. "Oh, I see. So she is female, my bad." Nanako looked down. Jin starting laughed, and was soon followed by everyone else, including Nanako. "Aren't you tired? Why don't you go rest in your room now?" Amy suggested. "Okay then, I will." Nanako said, leaving the room as she spoke.

She sighed. "What is that power? Such a strong power." Nanako said aloud, deep thought. After she arrived at her room, a sudden thought hit her. "Wait, why I didn't I just teleport? Wait, it'd waste mana." Opening the door, Nanako grimaced at the plain room. "I think I should decorate." She said to herself. Nanako then promptly teleported to the store to go buy materials to decorate her room.

Alice caught up with the Knight Master "Why am I here?" she asked. "There's something I want to talk about." The Knight Master answered. "Do you want to join this guild? I think you really want to join us. I heard you're powerful from Nanako." The Knight Master studied Alice. "Well, I came to work here because I wanted to join this guild..." She answered. "...but I'm not powerful as she said." She said politely, adding on the last part quickly as an afterthought. "Then you will join." She held out her hand, as sign of joining. "Why thank you, Knight Master." Alice exclaimed happily. "I'll show you to your room." The Knight Master brought Alice down the hallway, stopping in front of a doorway before leaving. "At last, I managed to join this guild." Alice said happily.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Ended**

* * *

**Me: It's finish.**

**Lion-O: that's great.**

**Takeda: GREAT!**

**Dino: G-R-E-A-T! GREAT!**

**Everyone: *sigh***

**Me: Your Lover**

**Takeda: Don't look at me *sweatdrop***

* * *

**Lion-O: Here some Spoiler:**

**Nanako's first time on taking a quest.**

**Alice is a maid (basic job) she use a broom as her basic weapon, but on the skill he use different weapon such as: Mop.**

**The Dark Power? I didn't know where on earth I can get that imagination, let's just see what's next.**

**For battle, I'm terribly sorry; I'm not good at writing a battle scene.**

**And Dino and Takeda are… never mind it, they just have fun, problem with their "friendship"?.**

**That's all for now, if you want to add some spoiler, review it.**


	5. Secret Admirer and His Evidences

**A Ghost Girl**

**Phantro: Hello folks! I'll be in charge now! and plus another remade masterpiece.**

**Me, Tygra, Lion-O, Dino and Takeda are tied up**

**Phantro: Well, everybody is busy now.**

**Me: (Help! Help!)**

**Lion-O: (Help!)**

**Dino & Takeda are hugging tied**

**Takeda: (My sweet)**

**Dino: (Stop) *blush***

**Tygra: (There's nothing we can do) *sigh***

**Phantro: Would you shut up! Before I… *death anger* *bring some sort of rope again***

**Me & Lion-O: *shocked* *nodded***

**Phantro: Good, if you can't shut up, I have no choice, but to… *rape face***

**Me & Lion-O: *shocked**sob* (NOOOOO!)**

**Luke (from You, Me, Furries): and again they forget about me, please read and enjoy.*bow***

* * *

**Chapter 5 "Secret Admirer and His Evidences"**

* * *

"Miss Nanako!" Someone shouted at Nanako from upstairs. Nanako looked up and saw a golden haired maid, who was smiling and waving. "Oh, hi Alice." Nanako waved to her. Alice came down the stairs, grinning happily. "What are those?" She asking, pointing at two bags that Nanako brought. "Oh, these are decorative materials." She answered. "What for?" Alice asked, curious. "It's for my room. I wanted to decorate it." She explained. "Oh, could I help you?" "If you would like." Nanako replied.

They both went to Nanako's room. Alice brought one of Nanako's bags with her. "Thank you, you're very helpful." Nanako smiled. "Please, as a maid, I have to help someone." Alice said in gentle voice. Nanako opened the door to her room, and the golden haired maid put the bag on the table. "You're so kind." Nanako smiled again. "Please, it is my duty as a maid." Alice blushed. "Thank you. If you have something to do, you can go, I'll take care of this myself." Nanako said. "Okay then, I'll leave now. Have fun decorating!" The maid said. Alice then bowed and left the ghost girl to her devices.

"Okay, let's decorate this place." She opened the bags, revealing some daisies, moon stickers, hanging ghosts, a big love pillow, and red roses. The daisies and red roses were put in a vase full of water, and the moon stickers were stuck on the walls. She picked up a hanging ghost and hung it on the ceiling, along with the others, using her skill "fly" to help her. Lastly, the big love pillow was placed on her bed. Stepping back, Nanako admired her handiwork. "It's finished." She said, glad that the tiring work was over. "Phew, I'm tired. Maybe I should actually rest now." Wiping the sweat off of her forehead, Nanako curled up on her bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Alice, after leaving Nanako's room, promptly went to her own. Looking out of the window, Alice spotting someone sitting under a tree. It was Zero; he was watching the leaves of the tree above him sway in the wind. Watching the wanderer from afar, Alice began to think to herself. What is he doing there? She thought. Maybe I should go and see what he's doing. Walking over to the exit - which happened to be beside Alice's room - Alice walked up to Zero. "Uh, H-Hello." The maid said nervously, stuttering slightly. "Hello… can… I… help you?" The wanderer talked slowly. "N-No, I uh, I just want to talk with you... and I just want to ask if you w-were alright." Alice began to wring her hands nervously.

"Oh, okay then, you can sit beside me if you want." He pointed at her, motioning for her to sit. Alice became more nervous, a began to blush furiously. What should I do? Should I? She thought. "So what do you want to talk about?" Zero tilted his head, waiting for Alice to talk, but instead, the maid got more nervous. "It's…" Alice paused, unsure if she should continue or not.

"If you do not want to talk, I'll be going now." The wanderer got up from where he sat, prepared to leave. "Wait!" She exclaimed. "I... just want to say, I'm your s-secret admirer." Alice felt relieved, as if she had completed a very difficult mission. "You… I would be pleased to have you as my admirer." Zero spoke politely, almost as if he were afraid to offend her.

"Really?! Thank you!" The maid hugged Zero like she was hugging a doll. Suddenly, Alice stopped, remembering that she shouldn't do that, even if she were his admirer, because she was a maid. Maids should always maintain their professional attitude, no matter what the circumstances were. "I'm sorry." Alice said apologetically. "Don't worry," Zero said politely, "So… You were the one who gave me the doll, hearts, and chocolate." He said almost questioningly. Nodding silently, Alice blushed. "It's because I love you." Blushing even more, Alice looked at the ground, embarrassed. "You really are a loving person." Zero said gently.

***Thump***

Alice had fainted. Zero gently picked her up, bridal style, and brought her up to his room. "I… love… you…" She said faintly, snuggling into Zero's chest.

* * *

Sieghart found himself sleeping on a sofa in the lounge. Getting up, he went to his room, spotting Nanako walking around in a corridor of the dorm. "Uh… Nanako, what are you doing?" The immortal asked, but she didn't answer. He asked again, slightly worried. "Is there a problem?" Noticing that the immortal was beside her, Nanako answered him. "Oh, nothing." "That's a relief." The immortal began to walk away upon hearing her answer.

"Well, there is something…" The ghost girl finally spoke what was on her mind. Her eyes began glowing. "Hmm?" Sieghart asked, confused. "Are you hurting?" She asked. What a stupid question, he thought. "Your heart is beating sadly." Nanako told him. "What do you mean?" He asked, even more confused. "Your heart is beating, but is not an enjoyable feeling." She answered with a sureness that made him feel even more confused. "What do you mean by sadly?" The immortal asked.

Nanako touched his hand, and images of his past; his immortality, his family, the battle, and more, began to swarm his vision. "I know the truth about you, evidence of what you've done." Nanako said. "Who are you?" Sieghart asked, frightened by Nanako's display. She wanted to answer his question, but suddenly fainted." Hey! Wake up kid!" He exclaimed. This is bad, The immortal thought. He quickly grabbed her, and brought her to her room, placing her on her bed gently.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 5 ended**

* * *

**Phantro: Finish. Good job on your work kid.**

**Me: *fainted***

**Phantro: Oh come on, it was just a joke.**

**Lion-O: (Look what you did to him!)**

**Tygra: (he's already fainting because of you)**

**Phantro: Am I doing something nasty? *cross his arms***

**Lion-O & Tygra nodded. **

**Lion-O: (you're too "BIG")**

* * *

**Phantro: Shut up! Oh well, back to content here some spoilers:**

**Nanako brought some ghostly decorative material, it's because she like ghost either.**

**Alice is the one of Zero's fans, she is the secret admirer.**

**Nanako has woke up and talk to Seighart.**

**How did she know his truth? R will tell you.**

**Phantro: that's all, R&R.**


	6. Memory and Shadows

**A Ghost Girl**

**Lion-O: Look what you've done to him, he's still in faint.**

**Phantro: I'm sorry, it's because you get too noisy. *huffed***

**Luke: What's all commotion? *anger* Huh? *shocked* What happen to R?**

**Phantro: I could explain it. *sweat drop***

**Luke: *death glare* You! *rage* I'll avenged you R, Finished Kick *kick Phantro into the sky***

**Me: *fainting***

**Lion-O: Poor little guy, while he's sleep, please read this story.**

**Nanako: What happen?! *surprised***

**Alice: he's dead? *confused***

**Lion-O: NO! *angry***

***note From Chapter 1 to end of story: if this story, has same name, place, title, or many things, I'm sorry. it's **

* * *

**Chapter 6 Memory and Shadows**

* * *

Sieghart saw that she was still unconscious. He was worried, automatically thinking that he the one who made her like this. "Should I tell everybody?" He asked himself. "Maybe I should." As he said this, he began to look over the members of the guild in his head. "Who should I tell?" He thought aloud, thinking hard. Remembering the purple haired mage, Sieghart decided to go over to Arme's room.

* * *

***Knock***

Arme looked up from her book, hearing someone knocking on her door. "Please wait." Rushing over to the doo, she opened it and peered at the immortal curiously. "Uh, Sieghart? What are you doing here?" She asked. "I'll tell you later. There's no time for idle talk at the moment." Sieghart then grabbed her hand and rush to Nanako's room, which was between Zero and Ley's rooms. "Hey! Wait for second, will you?" Arme exclaimed, irritated with the immortal's behaviour. "I'm sorry, but I can't, Nanako is–""Nanako! What happened to her, better yet, what did you do to her?" She asked, confused. "I don't know, and didn't I say I'll tell you when we get there?" Sieghart chided her quietly, still rushing to get to Nanako's room. The purple haired mage nodded.

Alice was unconscious, and Zero was carrying her to his room. Looking at her face, he studied her innocent expression. He sighed, she had been fine a few minutes earlier, but now she was redder than a tomato. Arriving at his room, Zero put the maid on his bed, watching her innocent sleeping face for a few more moments. To make sure he wouldn't be noticed watching her, he went up to the door, ready to close it, but then stopped, seeing Sieghart leaving Nanako's room. Wondering what Sieghart was doing, he went inside Nanako's room. He saw the ghostly girl sleeping on her bed, and a wave of relief overcame him, he had thought that Sieghart had done something to her. Turning back to go to his own room, Zero felt something that made him tremble. Looking back at Nanako, Zero saw an extremely powerful aura of darkness surrounding Nanako.

"Is she okay?" Zero heard a voice from outside of room. "I don't know." Judging from how the voices sounded, Zero thought they belonged to a boy and a girl. After getting closer to the door, the girl spoke again. "What a powerful aura," She said aloud. The door opened, and the two saw the wanderer and the ghost girl. "Zero! What are you doing?" The male voice had been Sieghart. "I'm just watching her, but I could say the same to you. You went in here, what did to her?" It was Zero's turn to question the immortal.

"Arme, could you see if she's okay?" "O-okay." Arme nodded, and then went to the ghost girl. "I will tell the truth, but I don't know how this happened. She knows me, she knows my past, and when she touched me, I could remember my past for a short period time. After she showed me my past she fainted. I didn't know she could do that or how she did it…" The immortal explained.

Zero and Arme nodded, understanding the situation Nanako was in. "Uh, I'm sorry, but I don't know if she is okay." Arme told them with a sad face. Both of the boys were surprised, especially the immortal. Sieghart didn't know if she was like this because of him. "So what we're going to do now?" Said the immortal. "We should look to the library to see if there's anything there that'll help her." The wanderer responded. "That's a good idea." Arme said, sounding happier than before. Then they went to the library, looking for something that might be able to help Nanako.

Mari happened to be passing by Nanako's room when she felt a strange aura call her. "This aura..." Mari said aloud. She went inside, and saw Nanako sleeping peacefully with a strong aura surrounding her. Walking over to Nanako, Mari touched her tentatively, fainting almost immediately. Waking up, Mari found herself in a strange place. "What is this place?" The rune caster asked herself.

"Welcome, Miss Mari. This place is memory's skyscraper." A girl was greeting her with smile. The rune caster looked around. It was all dark in this new place, with many colorful floors beneath her. The floor showed Nanako, with her teddy bear and all Grand Chase members. She put her hand on the floor, amazed by the pictures. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but this place is somewhere few can go…Do you want to know what happen to Nanako?" The mysterious girl asked.

"Yes please." The rune caster took a deep breath, waiting for the girl to tell what happened to Nanako. "Okay, then." She took a breath, pausing a bit before she began to speak. "Nanako is lost. Not sure of her past, not knowing where she needed to go, forgetting what she seeks. She needs someone to help her. That is why she used the man with the dark blackish-purple hair to help her. Nanako's past is the key to heal her, to awaken her from her eternal sleep. 'The girl explained. "Did she say a blackish-purple haired man helped her?' Mari thought silently. 'That man would have to be Sieghart…' She thought. "There is, however, another way," The girl said mysteriously.

"Can you tell me what this 'other way' is?" Mari asked. "First, you have to defeat the memory eater." Said the girl. "Second, after you have defeated it, the memory eater will give you an orb. Go to the Forsaken Barrows, and the orb will help you find her grave. Do you accept the challenge?" The girl continued. "I will, but first I have a question. You said a blackish-purple haired man, is he Sieghart?" Mari asked. "Yes, it is. Well then let's begin." The girl vanished. "Sieghart?" Mari talked to herself.

***Quake***

Mari felt the ground quake behind her. She turned and saw a monster suddenly appear. "Is this the memory mater?" She picked up the La Geass, ready to fight the monster.

* * *

Arme, Zero, and Sieghart arrived at the library. The purple mage quickly opened the library doors and rushed towards the books. Zero searched for some books as well, while Sieghart did lots of reading, it was boring, but he had no choice but to read. It was to help Nanako, after all.

***Scream***

Both Zero and Sieghart heard someone had screaming. Finding the source, they found Arme. She had fallen down in surprise. "What is it?" Zero asked. Arme pointed to the shadows on the front of her, crawling backwards to get away from them. "What are those things?" Sieghart asked in surprise. "There are so many..." Zero turned around and saw many more shadow creatures coming up from the floor.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**The Chapter 6 end**

**Lion-O: it's finish.**

**Phantro: There I finish the explaining, you should listen to me first before you kicked me out to the sky *rubbing his butt***

**Luke: But you punched him until he was unconscious. *Angry***

**Phantro: Oh come on, I was telling the truth.**

**Luke: I don't trust you, old man. *huffed* I'll asked him what happen to him.**

**Phantro: NO!**

**Luke: Aha! Then you're doing something to him.**

**Phantro: Crap! I had been found out. *sweat droping***

**Lion-O: *sighed* this could be end now. Let's just forget about them.**

**Nanako & Alice nodded.**

* * *

**Spoiler:**

**That Girl? You might know her *smile***

**That place was Nanako's memory skyscraper. *you might know that place on game***

**Mari is equipping La Geas, she thought this monster is tough, so she used it.**

**Shadows? They are from Nanako's memory skyscraper, and it leaked out. So the shadows appear on every area around the castle *another from other game***

**That all for now. please accept my apologize, I went through the badlands and wanted to find the light of truth now. and please R&R.**

**Sincerely Your Author Friend, R**


	7. Memory and Shadows Part 2

**A Ghost Girl**

**Me: Today and this is my mission, please be have fun on reading, and I'm sorry if there's a mistakes.**

**Nanako, Alice, Lion-O, Tygra, Phantro, The Twins, Cheetara: Have fun! *shouted***

* * *

**Chapter 7 Memory and Shadows part 2**

* * *

Mari called three orbs to her side. The monster was chanting a spell, a magic panel appearing that was blue as water. "S…pre…ad" He cast a spell, and Mari saw water leak out from floor. The water shot up from ground at her, but Mari dodged it. She threw the orbs at the monster, but the monster was barely damaged. "It isn't affected?"

The monster was chanting again, the panel turning red. "H-Heat… Wa…ve." he chanted again. Mari managed to evade it again, but the fire scratched her body. Ignoring it, Mari began to chant. "Tempest!" Calling forth large chunks of ice, Mari threw them towards the monster, who got hit by them full-on. Swinging her weapon at it, the monster didn't bother to dodge, once again taking the attack. Chanting again, the panel turned to purple. "H-Hideous Nightmare." The monster cast dark orbs at the rune caster. Mari blocked them with a canceller, and shouted out her final spell. "Code Break!" Her weapons flew out in a row, charging up magic. After they finished, they discharged lasers in a brilliant show of light, each one hitting the monster dead on, defeating the monster instantly. "Finally." Mari sighed with relief.

"Good job, you have defeated me." The monster said. "You can talk?" Mari asked, surprised. "I can talk." Slowly, the monster revealed its true face. The rune caster gasped. The monster turned out to be a small boy. "I am Nick, the memory eater." He smiled. "Take this and go the Forsaken Barrows. And please be careful, there are many shadows who want this." He gave a blue and pink orb to Mari. "Please take care." As he began to dissolve into light, he spoke one more time. "There will be a time you will come here again." Mari took the orb, feeling electricity surge through her, leaving memory's skyscraper instantly. Waking up, Mari saw that Nanako was still unconscious. Quickly, she left the castle.

* * *

Sieghart, Arme, and Zero were still fighting against the shadows. "These monsters are still coming back." "We should run." Zero suggested. Agreeing, the trio ran away from library, heading towards Nanako's room because it would probably be a safe place. On the way, they ran into Elesis, Ronan, Ryan, and Lire. "What happened? We just felt some dark energy!" The archer asked. "We don't know," Sieghart answered. "These monsters things, how did they get here?" Ronan asked. "Don't ask, we don't know either." Sieghart said, sighing exasperatedly. "What's with him?" Elesis whispered to Ronan. "I don't know." Ronan whispered back.

* * *

Alice woke up on Zero's bed. Quickly noticing that she wasn't in her own room, she looked around, spotting Grandark beside the bed. "Wait! So this is…?!" She turned as red as a tomato, but suddenly felt a strange aura near Zero's room. Getting up, she opened the door, coming face-to-face with many shadowy monsters. "Eeek! Monsters!" Closing the door, Alice saw that it didn't help at all, as the monsters could go under the door. Screaming, Alice picked up her broom and attacked the monsters mercilessly. "Eat my dust!" Swinging her broom at the monsters in a sweeping motion, Alice attacked while she ran away. "Take this!" She quickly picked up a mop, and mopped the monsters out of the way, barreling through like a train. "Clean Sweep!"

While she ran away, Alice passed Nanako's room, seeing that she was asleep. "Nanako, are you alright?" She asked, stepping into the room. "What happened?" Ley and Dio joined the group in Nanako's room. "What happened? Why there are so many monsters in the castle?" Ley asked. "I don't know either." The maid answered.

* * *

"Forsaken Barrow…" Mari said, swallowing nervously. She brought out the orb, which suddenly began to glow brightly. The orb flew away, forcing Mari to chase it. Following it, and she went deeper and deeper into Forsaken Barrow, until she reached an old tree.

"A tree?" The rune caster said aloud. She saw a mourner under tree, who turned to her. "Thank you for your help." He said, a faint smile crossing his face. The orb suddenly went inside the mourner, making him glow so brightly that Mari couldn't see. Once the light disappeared, Mari blinked, spotting some sort of crest on the ground. Picking it up, she examined it. "It must be for Nanako." The crest had a picture of the bright light and a ghost on it. Quickly, she left for the castle, knowing that if she stayed at the tree any longer, something bad would happen. Arriving at the hall, Mari dashed up the stairs, running to Nanako's room. Flinging open the door, Mari strode over to the bed, panting heavily, but not before she noticed the many others in the room with Nanako.

"Mari!" Sieghart exclaimed, surprised. "Are you alright?" He asked frantically, hugging the rune caster tightly. "I am fine." Mari replied. Sieghart released her from the hug, and Mari kneeled over Nanako, placing the crest on the ghost's chest. Standing back, a dim light flickered, surrounding Nanako, growing brighter and larger steadily, until it filled the room with a blinding light. Just as quickly as it came, the light disappeared in the blink of an eye. "That's it?" Dio asked, a confused look spread across his face. Nanako slowly opened her eyes, sitting up on the bed, her eyes flitting over the members who were cramped in her room. "Huh? What is going on?" She asked, getting up off of her bed. "It seems that the dark energy and the shadows are gone." Rin said. Everyone nodded, except for Nanako. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" Nanako asked again. "It's a long story," Mari said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Nanako was still confused, but she felt stronger than before.

"Are you alright?" Arme asked. "I'm fine, just a bit stronger than before." Nanako answered. "Yes, she is stronger than before." Zero said. "I think this is my new power." The ghost said.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 7 End**

**Me: it's finish!**

**Everyone: Yeah! *happy***

**Me: it's not a complete story, just a finishing chapter.**

**Everyone: R&R please.**

**Spoiler:**

**The monster name was Nick, he conjure himself as a monster.**

**Because of the crest that Mari gave it to Nanako, Nanako become 1****st**** Job, and 1****st**** job is Specter. You can see it on the forum.**


	8. A Dog(s)?

**A Ghost Girl**

**Me: H-hello?! *blush* *embarrassed***

**Wolfyan (My Furry OC): What's wrong you look like a completely embarrassed **_**UKE**_**?**

**Me: No I'm not **_**UKE**_**! *blush* or maybe because my cute face *Imagine***

**Wolfyan: Aww… You're too cute to be my pet. *devilish grin***

**Me: *throw a bone***

**Wolfyan: *eat the bone***

**Me: Now! Who's the pet! *devilish grin but slightly **_**UKE***_

* * *

**Chapter 8 A Dog(s)?**

* * *

"Oh so that's what happened, I didn't know I caused much trouble." The ghost girl said to herself, now knowing about what happened yesterday after everyone explained everything, about how she caused a huge mess, how she fell apart, how Mari saved her, and how Sieghart was worried for her. She was confused about Sieghart, knowing that the immortal had a lover, Mari, but he seemed to care for the ghost girl for now. It confused her, making her think that she made a mess of their love. She made things like a love triangle.

**~Flashback~**

"I see, thank you for saving me." The ghost girl thanked everyone, before apologizing "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." "Oh don't worry, Nanako, this is our first time having an encounter in this castle." Elesis said seriously. Nanako saw that everyone was tired, and decided to try and help them. "Uh, everyone, you seem pretty tired, why don't all of you rest now?" Suggested the ghost girl. They all nodded, leaving to go to their own rooms. "Um, Mari?" said the ghost. "Yes?" Mari responded, turning to look at her. "Thank you." The rune caster smiled at her gently.

**~Flashback end~**

Nanako left for the Knight Master's room, as she was called by her. "Nanako." Turning to face the Knight Master, Nanako swallowed nervously. "I called you here to discuss something. I heard you made a lot of trouble for our members yesterday, is that correct?" She asked. Nanako nodded. "Yes, and I'm so sorry. It won't happen again." She quietly pleaded for forgiveness, looking at the Knight Master sorrowfully. "It seems this is their first time with monsters in the castle… That's not the reason why I called you. You have another mission." Nanako nodded. "Go to Kerrie Beach, there's a missing dog. Go find the a dog and bring it to me."

"Okay, I will bring it to you!" Then she left the room. "A missing dog at Kerrie Beach, weird…" She muttered. Walking through the hall, she found Alice and Zero standing by the entrance door. "Alice and Zero?" "Miss Nanako! What are you doing, do you have a mission?" Alice asked. Nanako nodded, not bothering to reply to her. "We'll go with you!" The maid said cheerily. Zero nodded silently. Nanako looked at them, slightly confused. "Are you two…?" She trailed off, her eyes flicking over the pair. Alice's face turned bright red. "N-No, we're just friends!" Alice nervously exclaimed. The wanderer sighed. "Where are we going?" He asked. "We're going to Kerrie Beach." Nanako replied rather curtly. "What are we doing there?" Alice asked, probing further. "We're looking for dog." The ghost girl answered. "DOG?!" Alice exclaimed. The ghost girl nodded. "Dog." Zero said slowly, deadpanning. "Then let's go!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. "All right." Nanako said.

The trio arrived at Kerrie Beach, a beautiful beach in Bermesiah. Nanako wondered why she had to find a dog. Alice was quite different, she liked a dog. She had wanted to keep and take care of a dog, but couldn't, the reason for this was before she joined the guild, she worked at a mansion and wasn't allowed to keep animals at the house, even the owner's son wasn't allowed to keep pets. What a horrible memory. And then there was Zero. He was a bit of a lone wolf, but he might love something that attracted him. No one knew, because he always kept everything to himself, so secretly.

"Here we are, Kerrie Beach." Said the maid. "Wow, it's beautiful!" The ghost girl was amazed. "Yes it is, this place has good scenery. Some people may use this as a place of inspiration." Zero said, a little amazement tinting his voice. "Oh, Zero! How poetic!" The maid exclaimed excitedly. "I guess." The maid smiled widely. "So, where's the dog?" She asked. "I don't know, the Knight Master just told me to find a dog at Kerrie Beach, but she didn't say where the dog was." Nanako answered. The maid shouting, calling for the dog, yelling, "Doggy! Doogggy! Doooggggy!" The ghost girl sweat dropped while the wanderer sighed. "Well let's just split up. Zero, you look around the southern part of the beach, you'll go look around the forest, and I'll go to the northern part of the beach." The ghost girl suggested. The maid and the wanderer nodded, going their separate ways.

"Oh, I forgot to ask what it looks like." Alice said to herself. "What if its body was blue or it wears a collar?" She thought. "Doggy!" the maid shouted. Alice sighed, "Where is this dog, did Miss Nanako forget what is it looks like?" She sweat dropped, but soon found paw prints in the slightly damp sand. "Is this the dog? It looks like paw prints."

Walking around the beach, Nanako found several indents that were suspiciously shoe-shaped. Following the steps, Nanako found a little boy with a wagging tail. "A furry?" She said aloud, confused. The furry noticed her, turning to see Nanako staring at him. "Oh, a girl!" The furry pick up a rose that was tucked in his pocket and gave it to her. "My love," he said. "Huh? My love? Wait you mean me?!" Nanako pointed at herself. The furry nodded.

* * *

"Wow, how cute!" The maid carried the dog in her arms, playing with it a little. She found a collar on its neck, and read the small inscription. "Ven," She read the name on the collar. "Is that your name, or you owners? If it's yours, then you're a boy." She said to the dog, but of course the dog couldn't talk. They can only whine, growl, bark, etc. After walking for a bit, a dark aura welled up around them. The dog growled. "Monster!" Exclaimed the maid.

* * *

"So your name is Terra?" The furry nodded. "Hmm, so is this what the Knight Master was talking about? But she said a dog not a wolf, but a wolf is same species as a dog… What I should do, should I take him?" The ghost girl muttered, deep in thought. "What is it, my love?" Asked Terra. "Please don't call me "my love"." She refused for that ridiculous nickname to be hers. "There's something I want to talk to you about." Said the ghost girl. "What is it?" Asked the furry. "You have to come with me first." Nanako said. "Awww, are you telling me this is secret for only us that know, or a love comment? What a brave girl, we just met and now you want to talk to me in private." He teased. "NO! And that's not I want to say, you pervert!" Exclaimed Nanako.

"Hey I found the dog!" They heard someone shouting. Nanako turned her attention to the source of the shouting, Alice. "Oh, you already found it?" Said Nanako. "Uh, what happen to your clothes…?" She pointed the maid's uniform, which was dirtied and slightly torn. "I found it." The wanderer walked up, a dog in his arms, apparently finding a dog as well. Nanako became confused; she should have asked the dogs breed and color. She looked the wanderer, who was carrying a spotted dog that was blue and white, different from the maid; her dog was white with a few cyan patches. Alice looked the Zero, inspecting the dog's neck, finding the same collar as the one the dog she found was wearing. "Hey, they have the same collar!" Alice exclaimed. The wanderer agreed that collar was the same. "You two found it? Erm, them?" the ghost asked desperately.

The wanderer nodded, and the maid saw the furry beside the ghost girl. "Awww, you're so cute!" she smiled. "Roses are red, violets are blue, your smile is like a rose, and your eyes are like violet stems." He poetically stated, grabbing the maid's hands and kissing it. Was it just Nanako, or did Zero's eyes darken? "Awww, how cute! Where did you get him?" She asked. "Over there." The ghost pointed at where she met him. "Would you mind if I kept him?" Alice asked happily. "Sure, go ahead." The maid smiled happily. "All right, let's go to the Knight Master." Nanako said happily. The maid carried the furry on her shoulders. Nanako sweat dropped, leaving for the castle. They were having fun playing while they walked to the castle.

They arrived at Serdin Castle. "We're here." Said the ghost. "Let's go to the Knight Master's room." She continued. Neither Alice nor Zero was listening to her. "Were you two listening?" Said the ghost. "All right, all right." Walking over to the Knight Master's room, Nanako knocked on the door before entering. "Good, you found the dog, great job you three." Said the Knight Master happily. "Can I ask something?" The maid said. "Sure, go ahead." The Knight Master responded. "Okay, firstly, these dogs… why did we need to find these dogs? Second, these dogs have a same collar, which means they have an same owner, but why did we have to bring them to you, why not just bring it to the owner?" Asked the maid.

"Like I said before these dogs were missing, so you have to find them. Second, yes they have the owner, but as you can see their owner has already passed away, and someone found the dogs on Kerrie Beach but they weren't very good at taking care of dogs, so I asked you to take care of them as a form of punishment." She paused. "If you want to ask the name of the owner, it was Ven." She continued. "Oh." The maid sighed, relieved. "Wait, so I have to take care of them?" The ghost girl said. The Knight Master nodded. "Don't worry I'll take care of them, if it's a dog or a wolf, I'll take care of it." Alice whispered to the ghost. Nanako nodded happily. The Knight Master found them suspicious, but she smiled. "Well, your mission is complete now, you all can leave now." She dismissed them.

In front of the Knight Master's room, Nanako turned to her two companions. "Thank you Alice, Zero." The ghost thanked them. "Don't worry, I'll take care of them, besides I like them." Said the maid happily. "And thanks to this dog, I have a new power." The ghost girl looked confused. "So, what will we name them?" "Because I am the same species, and same gender – well, this one is a girl – why don't we call them Dio and Mint?" suggested Terra. "No, besides Dio is already taken, Mint could be a good name. Still no." The ghost girl told to the furry. "I think its Yuki and Yuka." She suggested. "Yuki, That's sound a girl name." said the furry. The ghost sighed then she saw Zero. "Zero." The ghost girl glared at the wanderer. "I think I would be great if we name it Zero and Zyira." He suggested. They all both shooked their head. "I think we should give them a same name as owner, Ven and Vania." The maid suggested, they both nodded. Ven and Vania was happy, and wagging his tail. "Look they're happy." The furry told to them.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 8 End**

**Me: how about it?**

**Wolfyan: Good, my next generation. *smile***

**Me: Good, I am happy *patting***

**Wolfyan: Would you stop! *blush* before! *hugging***

**Me: OI! Don't hugging, you pervy. *uke***

**Wolfyan: better hugging rather, a kiss. *smile***

**Me: O-okay. *accept the hugging, and began cry***

**Spoiler:**

**Terra is a wolf-furry, you may know Casanova. That's right, he is the Casanova, and he will be Alice's pet. Well you Casanova as a pet, right?**

**Ven and Vania are dog, and same as Terra condition, they will be Alice's pet. What about Nanako? She has teddy, right? Zero? He might care about it, but he has not skills to take care of animal, but he will help Alice. I think they are like twin dog in Gacha.**

**Alice 1****st**** job, is combat maid. (You may know that combat maid is a pet on Grandchase) I don't know her skill, but I'll update it. Thanks to Ven. How she can be 1****st**** job, because Alice is not powerful enough to defeat that monster, and that monster attacks the dog and Alice, Alice angry because Ven was unconscious and she has a new power on it, and attack the monster with her new strength. ( I wonder what is that monster).**


End file.
